


happy to be here (with you)

by endlesslytea



Category: RWBY
Genre: Canon Compliant, F/F, Fluff and Angst, Whiterose, mostly fluff tho, set after yang and weiss find ruby, some ansgty bumbleby
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-11
Updated: 2020-01-11
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:01:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,713
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22215970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/endlesslytea/pseuds/endlesslytea
Summary: After months separeted from her team, Weiss finds her self once again with her friends (most of them, at least). But after dinner she still can't sleep, even when everything should be fine.Who else could she find having trouble in the night?
Relationships: Blake Belladonna/Yang Xiao Long, Ruby Rose/Weiss Schnee
Comments: 6
Kudos: 146





	happy to be here (with you)

**Author's Note:**

> The whiterose content I write to fill the empty hole where their interactions should be (pls rt let them talk)

Despite of what many would think, Weiss would actually fall asleep very deeply. Sure, the moment she opened her eyes it was fine, and she could get ready easily. But the actual _waking up_? That was harder, because no noise could interrupt her slumber.

What _did_ make her wake up was movement. Even the slightly change in her surroundings would make her open her eyes. That was something she had learned in Beacon, thanks to Ruby.

She regretted the day when she said it was okay for the leader to take the upper bunk bed. Ruby would move, get up, and walk no matter the time in the night. At least Blake and Yang only talked, and that didn’t bother Weiss.

But after Beacon, Weiss found herself _missing_ it. She couldn’t believe it. So many months complaining with Ruby, and the day she goes back to Atlas alone, she just can’t stop looking at the celling.

Sleeping was harder now, and it shouldn’t be. She was finally in her own room, alone.

No more Yang and her loud voice, no more Blake and her sassiness, and no more Ruby and her movements. 

Finally… alone.

She missed them so much. Weiss had never missed anyone like that. Not even when Winter left.

Because she knew Winter was there. She was studying, she was working, she came to visit. 

But her friends? The last time she saw them was in the hospital, Yang without an arm, Blake was a mess, and Ruby… 

No one even knew what happened with Ruby.

And so many were dead and injured, Pyrra, Penny…

And as she looked at the celling, she would cry. And nothing moved.

But that changed. Weiss escaped, got captured, found Yang, and then Ruby and the remains of team JNPR (along with some new people) all in one day.

That night, after dinner, they all went to sleep. Even if the house they were staying was big, Yang and Weiss had to share room.

And it was fine. It was great. But Yang was _different_. Of course she would be; she had lost even more than Weiss. 

No one in the table dare to pronounce Blake’s name. Weiss wanted to, and she could see Ruby wanted too. Yang obviously didn’t.

The moment they entered the room, Yang frown. Weiss noticed it, even when the blonde woman tried to pretend she hadn’t. 

“You take the bed.” Said Yang. “It’s the least I can do after Raven kidnapping you.”

Weiss would have argued, but there was no arguing with Yang. In less than a minute, the blonde girl had already made herself a bed with pillows and sheets.

It was good. Having her friends near again was amazing. She could hear Nora snoring, and Yang mumbling in her sleep. Weiss should be able to sleep. Then why couldn’t she?

Then suddenly (after so long) she heard the wooden floor creaking. 

_Someone was up._

Weiss got up and headed to the door, opening it slightly. She pursed her eyes, trying to see in the dark, but there was nothing. Maybe she had imagine it.

And what was she even thinking? What if it was Ren going to the bathroom? She would have just pop out and say “hi”? She was being ridiculous.

She was closing the door, when she heard a gasp coming from another room, and the floor creaking again.

This time Weiss stood very still, until the footsteps became clearer and she saw Ruby opening the door of her room.

Maybe she was going to the kitchen to get a midnight snack? It wouldn’t be the first time. 

But it was weird. Back in Beacon, she would always try to be quiet when she left her bed to not bother Weiss, and after arguing at two in the morning that she _was_ bothering, sometimes Weiss would go to the kitchen with her, saying that it was better than to let Ruby go alone and grab whatever she wanted. It was Weiss’s job to be a good partner, even if she hated doing it.

_Oh, but she loved it._ And she had missed it. A lot.

Ruby left her room not even trying to be quiet. She opened the door and let it hit the wall, and then hurry outside. Well, now Weiss was definitely worried.

She left her own room on toes, trying to not make more noise than her partner had already made. She closed the door carefully and prepared to follow her friend.

“She does this every night.”

Weiss jumped in her place, immediately turning around to find Nora standing against her door.

“How are you so sly?!” Murmured Weiss as she put a hand on her chest, feeling her heart beating fast. “I didn’t even hear you!”

Nora smiled. “I’m always sly: silent as a mouse and strong as an elephant!”

“Quiet! You are going to wake everyone.”

“Yeah, no one really sleeps a lot around here.” The redhead said while yawing. “Ruby wakes up every night, I tried to talk to her but she says she’s fine.”

Weiss turned around to see where her partner had left. 

“Why does she wake up?”

Nora snort without grace. “I’m surprise _I_ can sleep. After Beacon…”

There was no need to say anything. Nora hugged herself and looked at the floor.

“I feel bad, but… we are…” She sigh, not looking at Weiss at any moment. “Losing Pyrra… I think it broke us, in some way. Ren and I are doing what we can to help Jaune, but we can’t even help ourselves. We weren’t really there for Ruby. Sorry, Weiss.”

“It’s not your fault Nora. You don’t have to apologize for anything.”

Weiss got closer to the redhead, planning to hug her, but Nora stepped back with a smirk.

“Oh no, Ice Queen, save your warmness for your partner. She needs it more.” She said before entering her room. Weiss stood in the empty hall for some seconds, before turning around to where Ruby had left.

The kitchen was empty, and so was bathroom, but as she made her way to the lounge, she saw Ruby outside.

Weiss frowned. Ruby looked… lonely.

She went back to the kitchen and made tea as quickly as she could, put the cups in a tray and searched for some cookies. 

Once she had everything, she headed out.

The moment she stood outside, Ruby turned. She look like she wanted to cry.

Weiss wanted to ask her to talk. To share what she was feeling, and assure her that she was there for her. Instead, she said: “I have tea and cookies.”

Ruby looked at her surprised, and then smile.

They sat in the floor with the tray in front of them. Ruby hugged her tea with her hands.

“I thought it would be coffee.”

“And why is that?”

“I dunno, you always brought me coffee when I spent the night studying.”

Weiss grabbed her own cup. “Yes, but you are not studying right know”.

Ruby frown and looked down. She hold her cup more tightly.

“I woke you up, didn’t I?” she place the tea in the tray again and put her arms around her legs. “I’m sorry, Weiss. I know how much you hate that.”

“No, don’t worry about it!” Said Weiss, a little faster than she should. She took a deep breath before talking again. “I… I didn’t hate it.”

Ruby looked at her, resting her head on her knees. “Really?”

“Well, it _was_ different at first, but I came to expect it over time and got used to it.”

They looked at each other for some seconds before Ruby giggled, moving closer to Weiss and resting her head in her partner shoulder.

“Just say it, Weiss: you got fond of me.”

Old Weiss would have say something like “no I didn’t” or “shut up, dolt”. But Weiss had change, or at least that’s what she thought.

“Of course I did.” She murmured. “I… missed you, Ruby. A lot.”

She couldn’t see her partner’s face, so when Ruby didn’t say anything, Weiss’s heart started beating fast. Maybe she shouldn’t had set that?

Ruby lifted her head, but Weiss didn’t followed her eyes. Was she blushing? Why would she be…?

She couldn’t think anymore when found herself in Ruby’s arms.

“I missed you so much too.” Said the leader with a broken voice. “I’m so happy you are here.”

Weiss hugged her back tightly. “I’m happy to be here too.”

They stayed like that for some seconds, neither of them wanting to break the moment. Weiss felt her heart beating fast and her cheeks warming up. Why was she feeling like this? Maybe because she had finally admitted to herself that Ruby was her friend?

She hadn’t felt like that when she hugged Yang, and they were friends.

The sky started clearing, and they finally broke apart. Weiss immediately felt cold.

They eat in silence and watch the sun come out.

“If you feel like talking.” Said Weiss after finishing her tea. “I’m here, and I will listen.”

Ruby looked at her, and Weiss swallowed. “If-if you want me to, of course.”

“Okay.” Said the leader, a little louder than she should. Weiss turned her head, to see that Ruby had a big and weird smile. 

“Okay… I think we should head back if we want to sleep a little more.” 

They got up and put everything in the tray. They walked side by side to the kitchen and after cleaning up they headed up to their rooms.

And just when Weiss was going to say goodbye, she felt Ruby holding her again, and quickly kissed her cheek.

“Is nice hugging you.” Said Ruby, her face slightly red. “We should do it more.”

Then she turned around and went straight to her room. Weiss stood there for some seconds, trying to calm down.

When she entered the room, she found Yang awake and with a big and tired smirk.

“What were you two doing out of bed so late?”

Weiss rolled her eyes, pretending she was not blushing. “We were just talking.”

“Just talking, huh?”

She was about to say “ _you and Blake did that all the time at Beacon!_ ”, and that’s when she understood.

_Oh._


End file.
